


Querido John

by Moores



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/pseuds/Moores
Summary: Una carta para John, escrita desde el corazón de Sherlock, desde ese lado humano poco conocido.





	Querido John

Querido John:

En nuestra familia, las emociones son cosas extrañas, ajenas a nuestra realidad. Es como si toda nuestra humanidad se moviera de plano, cambiara a ser solo una estela, una  _cosa_ escondida en lo profundo de nuestras mentes. Nuestra madre solía decir que eso pasaba con la gente brillante, como nuestro padre que nunca vi mostrara verdadero amor o emoción por ella. Besos en la mejilla tan fríos como el hielo, eran la única muestra de amor que podíamos ver nosotros. Aun me pregunto cómo es que ha podido soportarlo.

Nosotros, sus hijos, no somos mejores. Fríos, calculadores. Hui de casa a apenas pude, y no lo lamento. Nunca lamento nada. Fuimos educados a la imagen de nuestro padre, las emociones que nuestra madre tanto se esforzó en inculcarnos fueron cauterizadas con la fría lógica y el orgullo. Educados para ser sociópatas. Difícil es leer nuestras mentes, incluso ahora escribo estas palabras para que sean fácilmente comprendidas por ti, y no lo digo con afán de ofenderte. Cuando fui mayor, me di cuenta de cómo mi madre lo soporto. Como dejo que sus hijos se volvieran igual que al hombre con el que estaba casada. Y todo fue gracias a él, a aquel hijo que tanto fastidiábamos. Por Mycroft.

Hoy al verlo, es difícil creer que podríamos burlarnos de él; con ese porte de político calculador y mente fría. Antes era rechoncho, con la cara eternamente manchada de chocolate y lagrimillas contenidas por la burla que sufría. Al menos así lo describe nuestro hermano mayor y nuestro padre. Cuando yo poseía conciencia de mí mismo, Mycroft ya era mayor de los diez años, y su cuerpo era ya más delgado del que poseía cuando era el hijo menor, así como que aquellas lágrimas ya no estaban. Al menos no a la vista.

Una vez. Solo una vez lo vi llorar. Padre siempre hablaba de él con orgullo, su hijo más sensato, más listo (aunque todos sabíamos que no era tan listo como nuestro hermano mayor), pero aquella vez Padre no estaba para ver la vergüenza de las emociones que este sentía.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, yo era un chiquillo insignificante, aprendiendo de mis hermanos y padre las cosas que me harían ser lo que soy ahora. Mycroft llegaba a casa, sucio, golpeado. Su elegante camisa estaba manchada de barro y su mejilla hinchada por el golpe. Me vio de frente, pero no dijo nada y se fue escaleras arriba. Lo seguí, aun me pregunto porque lo hice. Él entro al cuarto de nuestra madre, ella se espantó al ver a su hijo así, al ver aquel rostro tan atractivo herido y aquel cuerpo mallugado. Pero ella vio algo más. Algo que ningún Holmes podría ver. Vio  _dolor._ Recuerdo a Mycroft tenderse en sus brazos y comenzar a llorar como un niño pequeño, aferrado a las ropas de nuestra madre. Lo recuerdo bien, estaba asustado, adolorido, y culpable. Su mejor amigo había muerto cuando los habían asaltado a ambos en una callejuela de Londres, y él no salió de su habitación en una semana. Cuando le pregunte a nuestra madre porque, ella dijo que Mycroft tenía miedo.

No volví a verlo llorar, y nuestra vida continúo. Ocurrieron las disputas entre nosotros, pelitos, peleas, discusiones a gritos y ofensas a diestra y siniestra. Mycroft paraba cuando nuestra madre se lo pedía, guardando su ira para él y alejándose rápidamente, con pisadas pesadas. Madre siempre me tomaba el rostro, me decía que parara, que Mycroft solo tenía miedo de que algo me pasara.

Nunca vi miedo en Mycroft, jamás… Hasta hoy. Hoy puedo ver las emociones que Mycroft oculto tanto tiempo bajo la máscara de frialdad que siempre tuvimos. Que siempre tenemos los Holmes. Hoy vi aquel lado humano que se escapó de su prisión, como si los barrotes y cadenas de lógica no fueran más que simples listones demasiado frágiles a la fuerza de un arrebato emocional, demoliendo castillos mentales y años de autocontrol en una fracción de segundo, con una sola frase. Con solo dos palabras tan crudas y frías, aún más que nosotros.

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza su imagen, como aquel niño de la mejilla amoratada abrazando fuertemente a su madre, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras las manos cubrían su rostro, el cual también estaba amoratado esta vez, como aquella vez. El pijama manchado de sangre, en aquel blanco y helado pasillo de hospital. Las palabras que salían de sus labios, el nombre susurrado una y otra vez. Rogándole a alguien que ya no podía oírlo. Rogándole a Greg entre sollozos.

Un agente de un gobierno enemigo había entrado a la casa de Mycroft y Greg mientras estos dormían. Greg despertó al oírlo entrar, se levantó, pero no fue tan rápido para disparar. El agente le impacto cinco balas en el pecho antes de que Mycroft pudiera disparar al intruso y asesinarlo. Greg solo resistió cuatro horas en el hospital ante de morir.

Mycroft siempre tuvo miedo de la muerte. No la suya, la de sus seres amados, la de su mejor amigo, la de mamá, la mía… No lo entendí hasta ahora, hasta que mi hermano estaba descompuesto en una silla como un pequeño asustado, y entonces entendí que yo también temo de la muerte.

No la mía, no la de él. Ni la de mi madre. Temo de la tuya, John… Temo perderte, más de lo que ya te perdí. Saludos a Mary.

-SH.


End file.
